


Stairway to Heaven

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Car Trouble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Language, Loss of Parent(s), One Shot, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy’s car breaks down and she doesn’t know who to call. So she calls Bucky.Even though they’re broken up, he still hauls ass out there so she’s not alone.





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin - 1971
> 
> For tumblr user, dearest-winter

She turned the key in the ignition, swearing each time it refused to even do so much as turn over. What had happened? And out here in the middle of fucking nowhere? She wasn’t far from Albany, like maybe forty-five minutes. But she might as well have been in BFN. And she wasn’t going to walk  _ anywhere _ at this time of night.

She’d just wanted to go home. Sleep in her bed.

Her heart leaped up into her throat as she reached for the automatic locks, locking the doors at least. Her breath was already showing up in puffs in front of her face. It was cold as sin outside, with snow lightly falling to boot.

Gathering up her courage, she reached for her phone. She had to call someone. But who?

Her thumb hovered over her contacts, coming to rest over Bucky’s number more than once as she swiped through the list.

They’d broken up, but he’d always said to call him if she needed anything. Did this count as ‘anything’, or was ‘anything’ just something he said to be nice?

A car sped past her without so much as slowing down, and it gave her the burst of courage (or fear) to press the screen.

She brought the phone up to her ear, listening to it ring once… twice… three times… maybe he wasn’t available?

In someone else’s arms. Someone who wasn’t as broken as she was. Someone who knew how to be in a relationship with a man like him.

He picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hello?” His voice sounded muffled. Tired. 

It  _ was _ like three in the morning.

“Hey… Buck. It’s me.”

“Darcy?” he said, voice a little clearer. “What time… what’s the matter, doll?”

Her heart clenched at the familiar term of endearment. “Buck, I’m sorry to be calling so late...I just… my car broke down. It’s cold as fuck and I didn’t know who else to call… I’m so sorry… I…”

“Where are you?” He asked. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Highway 32 Southbound… coming from Stillwater…” she said with a ragged sigh.

“What were you doing up there?” he asked, rummaging around for something. A rustle of fabric told her he was pulling on a shirt over his head. Phone and all. “Wait, you don’t have to answer that. Sorry for asking.”

She bit her lip for a moment before answering anyway. “Visiting my Nana in the home.”

“Why are you driving back so late?”

“I couldn’t stay in the hotel, it was too hard,” she replied, her voice no more than a whisper. “Thought I could do it, but I couldn’t. Just wanted to get home. It wasn’t the same without Mom and Dad here.”

Not to mention that the whole reason she was taking 32 and not the interstate was because it was around this area that they’d had the fatal car accident that had claimed their lives last year. Hell, she’d just gotten the property sold off. Why in hell she’d thought driving up here alone was the way to go was unthinkable.

“Darce… I’d have gone with you. You shouldn’t be doing any of that alone, doll.”

“Stop calling me that,” she sputtered, sobbing into the phone as Bucky likely finished getting ready.

“Sorry, a force of habit.”

“Yeah, but I broke up with you. I don’t get the cutesy pet names any more!” she reminded him. “I don’t get your sweetness and your love. I don’t.”

“Hey. Darce. You get anything I want to give you. And I’ll always give you those things. Whether romantically or not.”

“Why though?” she asked. “Why are you being so nice? Why are you coming up here and not telling me to call an Uber?”

He sighed. “Because. You need a friendly face. And since there’s not one available at three am, mine’s gonna have to do.”

Darcy wanted to argue more, but for some reason, she didn’t. He stayed on the phone with her until she saw his headlights in her rearview mirror.

“That’s you?” she asked, just to be sure. She didn’t want her head hacked off by the highway hacker or whatever this unknown and probably made up serial killer called themselves.

“I’ll blink the lights,” he said, doing so as the headlights blinked on and off behind her. “It’s me.”

“Okay,” she said, still not ending the call until he was rapping on her window.

She unlocked it and opened it, stumbling out and into his arms. “Oh thank you for coming,” she whispered, pressing her face into his jacket and inhaling.

He was warm. Smelled familiar. Smelled safe.

But she didn’t want him thinking this was her way of getting him back. She knew he couldn’t resist a damsel in distress, but for whatever reason, she needed him knowing she was actually in need of help.

“Here, I’ll show you… it won’t start…” She sat back down hard on the seat and turned the key again. It clicked, but nothing else.”

“Probably your starter… but that doesn’t explain why it died mid-drive…” Bucky muttered, mostly to himself.

“I had to pull over…” she confessed. “I was crying and I couldn’t see the road. I turned off the car and it wouldn’t turn back on again.”

He tilted his head in sympathy. “Oh, Darcy…”

She shouldn’t want to revel and roll around in those words, but she did. She took a deep breath and shook her head. “Don’t.”

He swallowed thickly and nodded. “Come on. I’ll drive you home.”

“What about my car?” she asked, reaching for her purse and overnight bag from the back. She pocketed the keys and locked the doors. “Should I call a tow-truck?”

He slipped an arm around her shoulder and steered her towards his waiting car. “I’ll do it in the morning, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

“Buck?” she said slowly.

“Yeah?” he asked, still walking her over to the car, so she stopped, her feet scraping in the tiny gravel on the shoulder of the road.

She wanted to say so many things. Like, “Please give me another shot. I know I’m a mess, but I’ll try harder this time. I shouldn’t have left, I need you.” But something told her now wasn’t the time.

“Thanks for coming,” she whispered meekly.

“Doll, anytime you need me, I’m already halfway there,” he said, reaching for the car door.

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme some sugar!


End file.
